The Hangout
by Michelle-And-The-Beatle
Summary: Phil gets a bit mischievous when he hangs out with Stu one day and that leads to the two of them chasing and tickling each other. Please Enjoy!


**Yes well... here you are. I love all of the 'Hangover' movies, and I am not ashamed to admit it. And Stu and Phil are my two favorite characters, even though I like Stu a smidgen better. And me seeing that pic of Bradley Cooper tickling Zack Galifianakis got me going on this. **

**So, I apologize if I ruined the image of your favorite and most beloved 'Hangover' characters. I really hope I captured some of their character traits. **

**This is ****_supposed_**** to have occured some time after the second movie, but you can put it wherever you want.**

**Please Enjoy!**

**The Hangover Part I, II, III (c)**

Phil and Stu's wives went out shopping together, and Phil agreed to stay at Stu's house. The two of them popped some beers open and sat on the couch in Stu's living room.

"So, how've you been?" Phil asked his friend.

"Pretty great. Lauren just got a job as a receptionist at a law firm, and I recently gained three new patients."

"Cool."

"How about you?"

"My life sucks."

"Why?"

"The kids I teach are getting worse every fucking year."

"No-"

"Yes, I'm not kidding. One of my kids came up to me and told me I have a small penis. Right to my face."

Stu just looked at Phil.

"You teach third graders."

"And? They're all like that... and I do not have a small dick."

"I bet you don't."

"I don't!"

They sat in silence for a bit more, watching a basketball game on TV, and sipping on their beers.

Then Stu said, "Do guys ever talk about their feelings?"

"No."

"Oh, well... would you like to-"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Stephanie made me try it when we first got married, and it annoyed the fuck out of me."

"Why?"

"Because..." words seemed to fail Phil then. Stu grinned, but immediately wiped it off his face when he saw the look Phil was giving him. He pretended to take another swig of beer to conceal his reappearing grin.

"Because why, Phil?"

"I'm not gonna talk about it."

"Why not?" Stu had to try hard to not have his laughter heard by his friend, "You're afraid of opening up."

"No, I'm not. I just... don't do that stuff."

"I'll start off then... I think my wife has a beautiful smile-"

"Oh God, why don't you just tell her this shit?"

"I do. Every day. I just want to share how I feel about her with another man."

"Dude, you are so gay."

"I am not gay!"

"You are, man. You just married her to see how it feels-"

"I did not!"

Now it was Phil's turn to enjoy Stu's misfortune. He could clearly see him blushing, and he was pouting.

"Aww, did I hurt the wittle baby's feewings?" Phil mocked.

"Shut up," Stu mumbled and crossed his arms across his chest.

"I did, didn't I?" Phil rested his beer bottle on the coffee table.

"What can I do to make it up to you, Rainbow Dash?" Phil couldn't help but grin. Stu shot a glare at him, and that made him chuckle.

"I'm not speaking to you anymore."

"Aw, come on, Stu! It's a fucking joke!"

"Nope," and Stu looked away from Phil. Phil then got an evil idea in his head and smiled mischievously.

"You gotta look at me sooner or later."

"No, I don't."

"I bet I can make you."

"Aaand I don't care."

Phil kept that grin on his face as he poked Stu's side. Stu jumped and shot his arms down in front of his sides. Phil knew that was how he was going to react. He had found out about Stu's ticklishness a while back.

"Don't," Stu said, still refusing to look at his friend. Phil chuckled evilly and wiggled his fingers on the bespeckled ones side. Stu yelped and jumped away from Phil's fingers. When Phil wiggled his fingers threateningly, Stu shot his head in his direction. He attempted to run away, knowing there was no talking his way out of this. But Phil caught his leg before he got off the couch completely. He pulled Stu back onto the couch and straddled him. Phil was having a hard time with this with the way Stu desperately tried to escape.

"Easy, Stu."

"NO! I will not make this easy for you!"

"Suit yourself. You're still getting tickled."

When Phil raised his hands in the air again, Stu resorted to squirming and pleading... and also a bit of desperate demanding.

"No! Phillip Wenneck, I forbid you to-Ah!"

Phil shot his hands at Stu's sides, and Stu clamped his mouth shut.

"Come on, Stu. Stop moving," then Phil joked, "I just wanna hump you!"

Stu's eyes widened and his eyebrows knitted together at that. Then when Phil got an opening, he attacked Stu's vulnerable stomach. Stu let out a girlish scream then began laughing. Phil hadn't done this in a while, and he now remembered why he thought this was so fucking funny when he used to do it. He always got a kick out of Stu's laugh when he was being tickled. It didn't sound like his normal laugh at all. It was higher and more giggly.

"Stopitstopitstopit! P-Phil! Hahaahaha! Shit! Nononononooohoho..."

Phil was waiting for the best part when Stu laughed too hard.

"Y-You're not making this easy, Stu," Phil couldn't help but chuckle at his friend. His glasses were still on his face, surprisingly, but his hands were jerking every which way to try and shield himself.

"I bet Lauren does this to you."

"Nohoho, she doesn't! Stahahap ihit! Phil! AH!"

Stu's entire body lurched forward when Phil began to test around his underarms and neck. Phil grinned.

"Nonono, heh," Stu was still smiling widely, awaiting the worst. Phil didn't hesitate to tickle every inch of Stu he could reach, staying in a particularly strong-reacting area when he found it. Stu was now red in the face. Finally, the funniest laugh on the face of the earth happened.

Stu began to snort loudly then intake his breath like he was short of air (which he was at this point). Phil was now giggling along with Stu. Every time he snorted, Phil laughed louder until finally he rolled off of Stu, clutching his stomach from laughing so hard.

Stu punched Phil's arm pretty hard, but Phil didn't care. Both of them were giddy and giggly now.

"Ahhh, I remember that! You had the funniest fucking laugh ever!"

"Yeah, well..." was all Stu managed to say. He took one more look at a chortling Phil and couldn't help but smile himself and shake his head. Stu was still on his couch, while Phil had ended up on the floor.

"You are _sooo_ gonna get it," Stu suddenly said. It took about half a second for that to register with Phil. In a matter of no time, he staggered to his feet, tripping on the rug as he ran away with Stu chasing after him.

"Yeah, you better run!" Stu yelled as he ran after Phil through his dining room.

"I swear I will leave... I swear. Don't touch me, Stu," Phil tried to threaten Stu, but it wasn't working.

"Oh, but I will, my friend. When you get over here!" and Stu lunged himself at Phil, but missed him. Phil then ran towards the door of Stu's house and actually exited. This made Stu sigh and grin. He honestly didn't believe Phil would actually leave. The dentist walked to his door and opened it, looking up and down the block with no signs of Phil. But when he took one step onto the lawn, Phil jumped out from behind a bush and took him to the ground. They both wrestled in the grass, each trying to pin the other.

At one point, Phil dug his fingers into one of Stu's armpits and Stu momentarily collapsed, laughing.

"Not fair, not fahahair!" he complained. Stu somehow managed to flip Phil over and tickled both of his sides and ribs. Phil let out a loud scream which was probably heard by half the neighborhood. Then he laughed just as loudly and tried curling himself into a ball, which was futile because Stu was on top of him.

"How do you like it?"

"Hahahahahaha! St-Stu! Stop! Ahaha! Stuart P-Price... I swear I will kihihill you!"

"Sure you will."

"I'll tell Laurehehen that you're g-gay!"

"But that's not true."

"I'll tehell her you're ticklish! Hahaha!"

"You wouldn't!" Stu slowed his fingers on Phil's sides.

"I so fucking would. Not get _off_," and Phil shoved Stu off of him.

"Y-You bastard," Phil said through his heavy breathing.

Stu giggled. His life had definitely improved since those near-death experiences with the Wolfpack. He was now able to stay with his wife and hang out with his friends like normal people would. And he was a happy dentist with a wife, friends, and a good life. All he ever wanted.

~The End~


End file.
